


Let's Just Not Come In Tomorrow

by Bugzyboi



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Cuddling, Iron Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), RhFe, Rogue Avengers, but he's trying to cut back, but they're brought up like once, look they're in love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: With the stress of Stark Industries, making amends with the Ex-Avengers, Avenger-ing in general, the Accords, and trying to throw domestic life between the two, Tony wants to take a day off.





	Let's Just Not Come In Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I went into a random word generator and got the words: cannon fretful fierce toothbrush rise anxious rough. I wrote this purely because I was stressed and needed something to distract myself so have my first public Iron Husbands fic. I tried. Also I don't have a beta and was written in two days whoops. This isn't technically a prompt fill but since random word generators prompts are a thing, I'm counting it.

Tony Stark glanced up at James Rhodes- who had draped his arm on Tony. The man’s arm was making it a lot harder to escape the bed without waking him up. Tony slowly shimmied out of James’ arms and slipped out of bed, shuffling out of the room with only a blanket wrapped around his waist. 

Tony looked over at the clock before entering the bathroom. Usually, James was up by seven but it was already almost ten. Tony shrugged and turned the faucet on, splashing some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. 

The past few days were rough. With the newly revised Accords in the process and the slow process of the Rogue Avengers moving back in, everybody was stressed. Since James was the leader of the Avengers, he had to go to all of the briefings and council meetings. Tony was trying to juggle Stark Industries, Avenger-ing, and trying domestic life for a change.

Tony fixed the blanket around his waist- the only thing he was wearing- and groggily began his morning routine. He needed some coffee. He’d been (trying to) cut down his caffeine intake since he was getting older. James just laughed at him every time he complained about his age.

Tony instructed FRIDAY to clear his calendar for the day. He hadn’t had a good break for a while- he honestly couldn’t remember his last time he spent a day to himself. 

An arm wrapped around Tony’s waist to form a back hug and James leaned against Tony’s back, which Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at. Tony finished brushing his teeth and looked to the side in an attempt to look at James. 

“I got you some coffee,” James mumbled into Tony’s shoulder, holding out the coffee in front of Tony. Tony grinned and gratefully took the coffee out of James’ hand. 

“Awh, Honey Bear, you’re so sweet!” Tony praised and took a sip of the coffee. “How’d you make it so fast? It takes, like, seven minutes at  _ least. _ ” 

“Colonel Rhodes had a little help, Boss,” FRIDAY said, pride in the AI’s voice. 

“My baby’s growing up,” Tony sighed and took another sip from the mug. 

Tony felt James grin against his skin- which, in turn, made Tony smile. They stood in silence for a few minutes, indulging in the peace. It was nice to just get away from the typical stress. No matter how peaceful it might be, there will always be a fretful corner of his mind that clouds his mind. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and began doubting his ideas about taking the day for himself. 

“Tones, you’re thinking too loud,” James complained and lifted his head to kiss Tony’s temple. 

“How could you tell?” Tony muttered into his mug before drinking the last of the coffee. Tony shuffled around and rewrapped the blanket so it was around his shoulders. 

“Well,” James started, grabbing the empty mug from Tony’s hands, “For starters, I’ve known you for decades-” 

“Oh fuck, don’t word it like that, I already feel old,” Tony whined, frowning at the other man.

“-for years now,” James rolled his eyes with a smile and rephrased his sentence, “Oh, also I saw your face in the mirror.”

Tony tilted his head to the side and shrugged, “Okay fair- oh, also I cleared my schedule for the day.” 

“That’s great, honey-”

“And you should totally clear yours too,” Tony cut James off and looked up at him expectantly. 

“I’m sorry, what? Why? I have a meeting at Mission Location #7 today. That one’s at least a four in importance,” James pointed out and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and walked out of the bathroom. 

“When’s the last time we had a free day, Rhooodey,” Tony pursed his lips and took a running start towards the bed, somehow not tripping over the blanket. 

“Almost a year,” James rubbed his chin. He picked his phone up and shrugged. He did need a little time to himself. “Alright, you win.” James plopped parallel to Tony on the bed. 

“Besides skipping meetings and avoiding responsibility, did you have any plans for today?” James asked, turning his head towards his husband. 

Tony looked up at the ceiling and pursed his lips, “Nope. Hey Fri, look up things to do in New York City.” 

“You got it, Boss!” FRIDAY chirped.

“You sound like a tourist,” James laughed. Tony stuck his tongue out and shoved James in an attempt to push him off the bed. It didn’t work, but it didn’t hurt to try. 

“And  _ you _ sound way too smug and happy for ten in the morning,” Tony retorted, turning his body towards James. 

“Well, _now_ you sound like you need more coffee,” James quipped back, earning a pillow thrown to his face by Tony. James picked it up off his face and gave Tony a shit-eating grin, holding it against his chest. 

“You love me,” James said, dropping the pillow and slinking his arms around Tony and pulled them together. 

“Now, now, Rhodey-Bear, I never said I didn’t love you,” Tony muttered lowly, resting his hands on the sides of James’ head. Tony pressed their lips together as James pulled him impossibly closer.


End file.
